


The Massage Therapist - later that day

by Jevan



Series: The English ones [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Pre-Relationship, Tags May Change, Whipped Cream, please read tags in the chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: Sequel to “the massage therapist”.Please check the # in the chapter notes. Only for grown ups.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The English ones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Massage Therapist - later that day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> John Watson / Sherlock Holmes (porn without plot and a massage)  
> #soft  
> #fluff  
> #accidental voyeurism

Later this pre-summer Monday John walked into his shared flat in Baker Street to find it empty. Apparently Sherlock left in a hurry but didn't text him. So it might be just a spontaneous idea and no dangerous case. John went into the kitchen to prepare a meal and a much needed cup of tea. He just finished both as Sherlock stormed the flat, carrying a small bag from the drugstore. 

“Hi. Everything ok?” asked the doctor.   
“Yeah, fine.” was the short reply, before Sherlock entered his bedroom. It took another forty five minutes and a shower before Sherlock joined John in the living room. 

He was a little out of place but John didn't bother to ask again. Sherlock would speak when he was read. 

It took him like five seconds before the detective uttered out: “This massage thing. It seems to relax you very effectively. Maybe …. you could show me?” That was unexpected and John looked straight up at the tall man with the dark curls. “Sssshhhur. If you like?” He took a deep breath and turned to the kitchen. “We need some oil so it will work smoothly.” The doctor went for the Olive Oil on the counter. “I bought some.” Sherlock interrupted and dotted to his bedroom. John just nodded and followed the other man in his room. 

Sherlock really brought something and he prepared his room thoroughly. A big towel covered the bed and four bottles of different massage oils layed on the nightstand. “Ok” John sayed with raised eyebrows. “I think you have an idea.”

He looked at Sherlock, how fiddled with his hem. “You need to take your cloth off and lay down on your belly. I just take off my jumper so that it won’t get oily.” Sherlock was naked before John could finish his sentence and John took a moment to admire the beautiful body spread out in front of him. 

The doctor started at the shoulders and tried to imitate the movements his therapist used on him the last weeks. But it was wired to lean so wide over the bed to reach the long limbs, so John took off his cloth and sat himself on Sherlocks back. Just his boxers separated him from the body he craved so much the last months.   
He used his whole body weight to knead Sherlocks shoulders, went slowly deeper on his back and was rewarded with soft moans from the tall man. He took his time and as he reached the small of Sherlocks back the dark haired man can’t withhold his hips from jerking.   
“Do you want me to stop?”   
“No” Sherlock moaned in his deep voice. 

Johns erection was pooping out of his waistband while his hands worked further down on Sherlocks ass.   
It took no time until Sherlock moaned with every breath and his hips rutted in the bedding while John kneaded his cheeks, parting them and sending hot breath over the sensitive skin. His prying fingers discovered the tight muscle, circled it until his oil coated fingers found their way inside. He added a second one just before Sherlocks body tensed and the detective cried out while he came. His heavy breathing claimed slowly down while John laid on him, his hard erection pressed on his roommates ass.   
“Now you are relaxed and ready.” he wispert in Sherlocks ear, glided smoothly down on the tall man and let his hot erection ease into the man beneath him. A surprised “Ohhh” escaped Sherlocks mouth but his totally relaxed body welcomed Johns hard length.   
After a long moment John started to slow pump into the heat of Sherlocks body.   
“You know, I put of a bit of steam earlier today so I can fuck you until you come again.” And the good doctor holds his promise. 

\----

The next morning Sherlock winced a bit as he left Johns nightly hug. 

“Let my check on you.” the doctor said. “I just need a bit more light. Could you lay yourself on the kitchen table?” Sherlock smirked but nood and left the bedroom straight to the kitchen, John closed on his feets. While Sherlock laid down on his belly and John grabbed a tube of ointment there was a small cough from the shadow of the living room. “That explains why you didn't answer your phone, brother mine.”


End file.
